Fruity and Pebbles
by SiriuslylvnSirius25
Summary: Ginny and Colin have been best friends since third year, but now in fifth year Ginny starting to like Colin as more than a friend. PreHBP. Please Review!


"Ginny!"

I turned at the sound of my name being called. It was the first day of school. I'm starting my fifth year at Hogwarts. I just stepped onto Platform 9 ¾ not a minute ago. I knew who it was calling my name. Colin Creevey, my best friend since third year. He's a really sweet guy and is very protective of his friends and family. He would do anything for them, especially his brother and me. That's another thing I like about him, he's extremely close to his little brother. They get along really well. I think that brothers and sisters should all get along like they do. Now I'm not saying that I like him as more than a best friend. I just think that he's a really great one and he deserves someone nice and special enough for him.

I could see him heading towards me in the distance. From where I was standing I could tell he had grown quite a bit over the summer. His hair also seemed to be a bit longer. Oh. My. God.

Wow. He definitely grew, and not just in height. He looked…mature. The way his dirty blonde bangs are hanging just in front of his deep blue eyes, it makes him look so handsome. And then there's his smile. It's so bright and cheery, it makes his eyes sparkle even more.

When he reached me he scooped me into his arms and gave me a huge hug which I gladly returned. "How was your summer?" he asked as he let go of me.

"Good, well as good as it can get with everything that happened at the end of last year," I replied blocking the images of last year from appearing once again. I see enough of them in my nightmares. Colin was the only one outside the Order that knew about Sirius. He's not supposed to know, but I trust him and I really needed someone to talk to so I just told him. I knew that he wouldn't care and that he would believe that Sirius was innocent. Colin's just like that…trusting. He trusts people tell him the truth and that's just what I did. I told him everything and doesn't care and promised he wouldn't tell anyone. And I know that he will keep that promise.

"That's really great to hear Fruity." I smiled and rolled my eyes as he said that. There is a story behind that, it's not a long one though. Well one day last year, it was towards the beginning of the year like October, we were at breakfast and I picked up an apple to eat. As I bit into it I spit it right out. Someone had decided that it would be funny to switch the apple with a foam one. So there I was sitting at the table trying to get all the foam pieces out of my mouth as Colin was on the floor laughing hysterically at me. Turns out he was the one who switched it. When I picked the apple up he transfigured it into a foam one. So ever since then he's called me Fruity and apparently he didn't forget about it over the summer.

"Okay enough of that...Pebbles." After he started calling me Fruity it reminded me of a cereal I'd seen in a muggle grocery store once. So I started calling him Pebbles and he would just laugh because he's muggle born so he knows the cereal I was naming him after. Well technically we're both named after it now as the cereal is called Fruity Pebbles. So together we make up a cereal. Weird right? "Shall we go find a compartment before they all get taken?"

"Sure."

We made our way towards the scarlet train. Occasionally we'd stop and say hello to some friends and ask them how their summer's went. Finally we boarded the train to find that it was already pretty crowded. We pushed past people for five minutes until we found an empty compartment. I opened the door and slid in with Colin right behind me.

We spent the whole train ride getting instructions for prefect duties as we were the two new Gryffindor prefects, talking about our summers, and the upcoming OWLs that we'd be taking this year. When the train stopped we got out and found a carriage with a few of our friends. During the short ride to the castle we caught up with our friends. The dinner that night was nothing special just a bunch of chatting with more friends, the sorting, and Dumbledore's speech. Then we led the first years to the common room and gave them the password.

After doing all that we said good night to each other and went up for an early night as we had classes the next morning.

The first two weeks of school flew by without much excitement. There was just a bunch of lectures on OWLs and a lot of homework. But there was one thing that did happen in all regular routine stuff. I found my feelings for Colin growing. Whenever I was with him all my thoughts would just disappear and everything in the world would just seem perfect in that moment. Like nothing could ever destroy it. Then there's also whenever our skin touches or we hug sparks just seem to fly and my stomach does back flips.

I've never felt like this for anyone, not even Harry when I was younger. Whenever I'm around him I'm constantly smiling. On prefect rounds I'm just excited to be alone with him and I find myself wishing that he'd just kiss me.

Well right now it's five minutes till I have rounds with Colin and I'm going to tell him how I feel. I just can't stand it anymore. I can't keep my feelings inside any longer, he needs to know. I just need to let it out and tell him. My Pebbles deserves to know that I like him…a lot.

I'm standing in front of the portrait hole waiting for him. Okay lets go through this one more time…Colin, I like you…a lot. That's not too blunt is it? Or should I say, Colin there's something I think you should know…I think that you're the sweetest, most caring, wonderful guy in the world and I like you. Is that to gushy? Oh, I don't know. Why does this have to be so hard? Oh, wait here he comes.

"Hey, you ready for rounds?" he asked me.

"Uh…yeah." Well that was a great response wasn't it?

"Is there something wrong?" Oh, great he can tell that I'm nervous?

"Um, no. Why do you ask?"

"I don't know. You just seem sort of fidgety."

"No nothings wrong." Oh god. Okay, I can do this.

"Um…Colin can I talk to you?" I asked after five minutes of patrolling. We were on the third floor.

"Sure, shoot."

"Ok, well here goes…I like you." Oh my god, did I just actually tell him? Okay, relax. Let's just see what his response is.

"Um, okay…I like you too," he answered confused. Wow and I thought he was supposed to be smart. Apparently not.

"No, I mean I like you like you."

He stood there in silence and just stared at me. Well, this is awkward.

"Um, okay. I can see that you don't like me back…so how about we just forget that I even said anything and go back to patrolling and being friends?" I rushed looking down at my feet. I could feel my heart breaking right then and there. If I'm not careful I'm going to end up breaking down in tears. How could I be so stupid? I mean of course he doesn't like me back. God I'm such an idiot! Idiot, idiot, idiot! I resisted the urge to hit my head against the stone wall. Then out of nowhere Colin puts his hand under my chin and lifts my head up to face his. His face was so close to mine I thought that I was going to faint out of nerves. Colin suddenly put his lips to mine.

I just loved the way his lips felt against mine. They were so warm, so gentle. I felt like I could stay like this forever. I swear sparks were flying the electricity between us was so intense. There was so much emotion in one kiss I was amazed that there could be that much. Then it ended. We had run out of air and had to pull apart. We looked into each others eyes. Both of us had huge smiles on our faces that reached our eyes. We were happy…so happy.

"I like you too," he said and I knew he meant it. We were no longer Fruity and Pebbles, but Fruity Pebbles.


End file.
